In general, a refrigerator includes a main body having an inner cabinet and an outer cabinet, a storage chamber formed by the inner cabinet, and a cool-air supply apparatus for supplying cool air to the storage chamber to store food fresh.
The inside temperature of the storage chamber is maintained within a specific temperature range required to store food fresh. Also, the front part of the storage chamber of the refrigerator opens, and the open front part of the storage chamber is closed by a door at ordinary time in order to maintain the inside temperature of the storage chamber.
The storage chamber is partitioned into a refrigerating chamber which is the upper storage chamber and a freezing chamber which is the lower storage chamber by a partition wall, and the refrigerating chamber and the freezing chamber are opened or closed by a refrigerating chamber door and a freezing chamber door, respectively.
The freezing chamber door includes a door plate forming the front and side surfaces of the freezing chamber door, and a door cap covering the top of the door plate, and a handle of the freezing chamber door is provided by a gripping groove formed in the door cap and positioned at the upper portion of the freezing chamber door.
If the door cap including the gripping groove is coupled with the upper portion of the door plate, a border of a part at which the door cap is coupled with the door plate is exposed on the front surface of the freezing chamber door. Accordingly, the quality of the external appearance may deteriorate, and foreign materials may be collected through the border of the part at which the door cap is coupled with the door plate.